Swann of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
by Ocean Maid
Summary: Once again Rosabelle Swann is thrown into the pirate world of supernatural. When Captain Jack Sparrow is reminded of a blood debt to Davy Jones, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, he must find the legendary Dead Man's Chest to save his life. Rosabelle experiences, cannibals, sea monsters, sword fights, and a new-found romance.
1. Lord Cutler Beckett

Chapter One: Lord Cutler Beckett

Palm trees bent sideways as if an invisible force was pushing them down, chairs were disorderly scattered, sheets of music tumbled in the wind, unplayed, and teacups were overflowing with unwelcome water. I kneeled beside my sister in silence, letting myself get drenched by the ongoing rain. Elizabeth gazed blankly out into the horizon her pale gold wedding dress, soaked and her hair, wind-swept. I felt terrible for her, this was her wedding day and now it was ruined. Her tears mixed with the rain and the colour had drained from her face. She didn't deserve this. No-one did. I heard many footsteps marching towards us, Elizabeth and I spun around to see William, smartly dressed and handsome, but locked in irons and surrounded by military men. My sister ran to him and I walked slowly behind. A soldier tried to prevent Elizabeth from reaching him, but she pushed past him and fell into Will's open arms. I too pushed my way to them, nodding my head in greeting to Will.

"Will! What is happening?" My sister asked with alarm. I glanced at the soldiers around us and scowled. _How dare they come here and interrupt my sisters most treasured day?! How dare they?_

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He murmured back before smiling at her. "You look beautiful." Elizabeth smiled weakly. "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." I saw my father pushing his way through the crowd. "You. Order your men stand down, and remove these things at once." A man turned around and took off his black coat, handing it to the nearest guard. He had a curled white wig and had a powerful gleam in his eyes. I instantly hated him. "Did you hear me?" My father exclaimed, trying to get past the two men blocking his path with their weapons.

"Governor Weatherby Swann," the man began. "My apologies for arriving without an invitation. These cannot be your daughter's, little Rosabelle and Elizabeth?"

"Cutler Beckett?" My father stated, clearly shocked. _Who is this man?_

"It's lord, now, actually." Beckett corrected matter-of-factly. This man was such a selfish pig!

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer." Beckett called. Mr. Mercer stepped forward and handed him a case of several documents. As he found the document he gave it to my father. "My appointment to the Royal Commision for Antilles Trade and Protection. The Commission charter, granting it extraordinary powers in matter both governmental and military. And the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner. This one, Governor, has a chance to do more than glance at ―"

"This is for Elizabeth Swann!" My father replied. _What!_

"Is it?" Beckett answered and took back the document. "How odd… my mistake." He then turned to a soldier. "Arrest her." Soldiers grabbed my sister and stopped Will and I from helping her.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth questioned, but Beckett ignored her.

"Aha. Here's the warrant for William Turner. And I have another two for a James Norrington and a Rosabelle Swann." _What? How? What are the charges?!_

"What are the charges?" I said out loud as soldiers took hold of me. But again, Beckett ignored me. "Commodore Norrington resigned his commission several months ago." I continued. That was why I wasn't married. James Norrington had gone off in search of Captain Sparrow and didn't return. All he sent was a letter, resigning his commission. I suppose I should be glad but I really didn't know what I felt.

"That does not seem an answer to the question I asked." Beckett said.

"Lord Beckett," Will addressed suddenly, catching his attention. "In the category of questions not answered." He tilted his head towards Elizabeth who continued. "We are British subjects under jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal, and we demand to know the charges against us!"

"The charge," My father replied, reading off the document. "Is conspiring to secure the unlawful release of a convict, charged and tried for crimes against the Crown and Empire, and condemned to death ―" Cutler Beckett interrupted with the slight smirk.

"For which the punishment is, regrettably, also death." He stepped forward. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain." We all corrected automatically. "Captain Jack Sparrow." I carried on alone.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." Beckett replied before he motioned for the soldiers to take us away.

I sat in the corner of the cell Elizabeth and I had been locked in, doing nothing but fiddling with a straw of hay. My sister was crouched next to the cell wall that Will had been locked in, whispering softly to each other. The air smelt musty and of a mixture of manure, rum and soot. I tried to ignore the dreadful smell but it wasn't easy. We'd only been stuck here for less than a day and I hated it. Then I thought of Jack. He was stuck in one these cells as well for almost more than a day but he didn't really show as much hatred towards them as I did. Sadness trickled down my heart as I remembered the last words he's said to me were 'Belle, I hope our paths will cross again.' I couldn't stop thinking about them… him… Captain Jack Sparrow. _What?_ _Why am I thinking like this? I had never thought of him in this way before. Am I developing a crush on him? Maybe. But I don't even know if I'll ever see him again!_ That made my heart ache, terribly. Suddenly a few soldiers came into the Prison and unlocked Will's cell. Will was clamped in irons and taken away. Elizabeth turned to me with worried eyes.

"Rosabelle, what is happening?" I looked at her, my face kind and careful.

"I really don't know, Elizabeth. But don't worry, Will will come back soon." I responded as calmly as I could. She nodded slowly and gazed into Will's empty cell. It had only been about a half hour when the soldiers returned with Will. But the soldiers did not leave. Instead they opened our cell and walked towards me.

"What are you doing?" I said, harshly. They locked me in irons and dragged me out. "Get your hands off me!" I protested but they ignored me and carried on dragging me towards Beckett's office. After knocking politely on a furnished wooden door, the soldiers walked into the office.

"Ah, Miss. Swann. Please, take a seat." Beckett welcomed, gesturing to a small table next to where he was standing. The soldiers let me go and walked out of the office.

"Not at your table." I spat.

"Very well." Beckett replied, untouched by my insult.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." Beckett answered. I scoffed.

"So you need the help of a woman?"

"If you must put it in those words, then yes." Beckett began. "We would thank you to be our agent in a business transaction with our friend, Captain Sparrow."

"Friend? I doubt it." I scoffed again. "How do you know him, anyway?" I watched as picked up a cane with a glowing 'P' at the end.

"We have had dealings in the past. And have each left our marks on the other." That's when it hit me. The 'P' was identical to the one burnt into Jack's arm.

"What mark did he leave on you?" I questioned. Beckett looked as if he would rather not discuss it.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free."

"Captain." I corrected again, but Beckett ignored me.

"I ask you to go to him and persuade him to come back to Port Royal."

"Somehow I don't think that is possible." I replied.

"Bargain." Beckett answered, unphased. "I have given your friend, William, letters of Marque, he will offer what amounts as a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England. You will go with Mr. Turner and include those same letters in your bargain."

"If Jack will be free, and I highly doubt being a privateer will consider it to be the same as being free; why do I need to bring him back to Port Royal?" I asked.

"Do not be concerned with subjects that do not concern you." Beckett said.

"Then I am disinclined to your offer."

"Then your sister and you will be sent to the gallows." Beckett smirked, knowing he had won. _I can't let Elizabeth go to the gallows. She deserves much, much more than that._

"This is blackmail." I spat at him. He smirked.

"This is business." He replied.

"Fine! I'll do it. But you must keep to your word and not send Elizabeth to the gallows." I said, giving up.

"Jack in exchange for your sister's safety." He said.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

I walked back to the Prison with soldiers trailing behind me, as I entered I saw Elizabeth, my father and Will.

"Rosabelle! What happened? Are you alright?" My sister cried as she saw me. _No, I am not alright!_ I wanted to yell. But I didn't.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness!" My father exclaimed.

"But I can't stay long, I'm going with Will. I need to find Jack." I finished.

"No. You musn't." My father answered. Elizabeth gave me a sorrowful look while Will looked shocked.

"Rosabelle, did Beckett put you up to this… task?" Will said. I nodded, slowly.

"What do you need Jack for?" Elizabeth asked me. I didn't answer. "Where will you and Will find him?"

"Tortuga. We'll start there," he looked at me and I nodded. "And not stop searching until we do. Then I intend to come back here, to marry you."

"Properly?" Elizabeth asked, coming as close to Will as the bars would let her.

"Eagerly. If you'll still have me." Will replied.

"If it weren't for these bars, I would have you already." My father cleared his throat loudly, interrupting them. Will kissed her fingers.

"I'll wait for you. Both of you." Elizabeth whispered.

"Not much choice, is there? Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will smiled.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth, Father. I hope to see you again soon." I waved at them before leaving the Prison along with Will.


	2. Cannibal Island

Chapter Two: Cannibal Island

"Jack Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons. Heard he was dead." A sunburned sailor had said.

"Ran off with a creole woman to Madagascar… half his age and twice his height!" A Bartender had retold.

"... Tried, found guilty and ready to hang… but then he fought off a hundred soldiers at Port Royal and escaped, God' honest truth, by grabbing two parrots and flying off a cliff. My cousin was there!" An Officer explained.

"Singapore is what I heard. Drunk more'n likely. Drunk, with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore." A half-blind fisherman answered.

"I haven't seen him in a month. When you find him, give him a message…" Giselle slapped both Will and mine's faces.

"Can't say 'bout Jack Sparrow." A shrimper had said as he casted out his nets."But there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for mmm, delicious long pork. Can't say for Jack, but you'll find a ship there… a ship with black sails."

The sea was choppy and the sky was clear and azure. Finally, after going all around the Caribbean Will and I had found a kind shrimper who had offered to take us to the island where the Black Pearl was last sighted. We had arrived at an island covered in jungle and which had the Pearl tied up on the beach.

"My brother, Tom, he will row you to shore." The shrimper named Aaron said.

"You have my gratitude." I thanked him before boarding the longboat. Aaron's brother rowed us halfway to the shore before suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there." Will asked. Tom just stared at us, scared and talked very quickly in French. I stood up in the boat, trying to keep my balance and dived into the icy water. Luckily, Will had taught me how to swim so I was able to swim to the shore easily. Once I was ashore I wait till Will appeared at my side just as soaked as I was. We walked across the sand until we reached the ship.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! Mr. Gibbs! Anyone…" Will shouted. But there was no answer. The ship was silent… deserted. I studied the ship carefully, nothing seemed to be wrong. Will headed to the dense jungle. I hesitated, there was something unnerving about this place. It was almost too quiet. But it would be worse to be trapped here alone so I followed Will. Suddenly, I jumped when I heard a flutter of wings. It was Mr. Cotton's Parrot. The Parrot had landed on a thin tree branch and tilted its head at us.

"Good to see a familiar face." Will greeted.

"Don't eat me!" The bird squawked. I was clueless.

"We're not going to eat you." I replied. But the Parrot took no notice.

"Don't eat me!"

"Look." I said, getting annoyed. "You're nothing but feathers and bones and you probably taste like pigeon." The Parrot went quiet, clearly hurt by my words.

"Sorry." I murmured before Will interrupted. "Listen. If anyone should ask, tell them Will Turner, against his better judgement went into the jungle in search of Jack Sparrow, accompanied with Rosabelle Swann. Understand?" The Parrot cocked his head to one side. I rolled my eyes. _We're talking to a Parrot_. Will, by the look on his face, seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Understand?" I repeated.

"Aye, aye, miss." He squawked and flew away. Will pulled out two swords, one which he kept and the other he gave to me.

"Come on." He murmured to me and we began hacking our way through the jungle.

It had been hours since we had began trudging through this place and my body was washed with sweat and my arms and legs were cut by the sharp sticks and branches that roamed here. I was about to ask Will if it wouldn't be better for us just to turn back, when I saw a leather flask hanging on a branch. Gibbs' flask.

"Will, look. This belongs to Gibbs." Will came over to me and saw the flask, he crouched down and picked it up but then saw a hidden snare of twisted vines. He brushed away the leaves and found a trip wire string attached to the flask.

"Over here, Rosabelle. I think I have found something." I walked over to him as he followed the string towards a gnarled tree. Suddenly a pair of eyes appeared in the tree. A cannibal stepped out of the shadows and grinned. I shrieked in fright. My heart sped up as more cannibals surrounded us, coming out from their hiding places. They were ruthless and savage looking, with filed teeth, bodies painted and pierced and wore remnants of their previous victims. I gulped. The Cannibal yanked at the tripwire. The snare exploded upwards dragging Will and I off our feet until we were dangling in midair. I was relieved that I had thought to change out of my dress in Port Royal and into some comfortable pants and long-sleeved shirt or I wouldn't of been in the most pleasant situation at the moment. Not that I was now anyway. As the Cannibals edged towards us, spears raised ready to strike, Will waved his sword around and deflected a cannibals spear, making it fall to the ground.

"Come on! Who's next? I can do this all day!" He yelled. I kept quiet, knowing it wouldn't be clever to speak. A cannibal warrior with a chewed off ear and bite marks that covered his body raised his blowgun at Will and puffed.

"I'm ready! Come on! I'm right here ―" Will said before the dart pierced his neck and his body went limp. I whimpered at the sight of him.

"Will." I whispered slowly. No answer. Then I felt a sharp prick at the side of my neck and everything went black.

Everything was blurry at first but then as my vision slid into place, I saw a man with a painted face and matted dreadlocks who sat on a throne made of bones. The weird thing though was that he was upside down. I stared upwards and saw that my hands and feet were tied together to a bamboo pole which the cannibals were carrying. Just great. I glanced at Will who was in the same position as I was and was staring at the man in the throne. Then I recognised who it was. It was Jack. I couldn't believe my eyes, I had found him! Well, sort of anyway. All of a sudden I felt embarrassed. Maybe it was the fact that I was hanging upside down from a pole or that I was covered in dirt and cuts, I didn't know.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I am glad to see you." Will said. Jack stood up from his throne and started towards us but then stopped. He stared at us blankly. It was if a wave of ice flooded through me. He didn't remember us. "Jack, it's me. Will Turner." Jack ignored Will and spoke to a cannibal.

"Ba se co."

"Ji'in daga, izipi." _What in the world were they saying?_

"Tell them to let me down." Will cried.

"Ke'le lam. Lam peeky-peeky. Lam eensy-weensy. Lam se'se eunuchy. Snip, snip." Jack replied to the natives.

"Aahh… eunuchy." The crowd repeated.

"Jack, the compass. That's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

"Se'se lam shup shup sha, shmani lami shuku." Jack said. "Savvy? Ba liki liki."

"Ba liki liki!" The cannibals shouted. Jack bent down next to Will and I and whispered.

"Save me." The cannibals carried us away.

"Jack, what did you tell them?! No! What about Elizabeth! Jack!" Will yelled but was muted by the drumming and the cheering of the crowd.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief…" Will asked. We had been forced into bone cages and were hanging over a deep ravine along with half of the Black Pearl's crew. The other half were in another cage beside us. I looked below us and I couldn't see the ground, it was so deep. I wasn't a fan of heights.

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Gibbs explained.

"So he has no choice." I said. "He's a captive as much as the rest of us."

"Worse, as it turns out." Gibbs answered, grimly. "See the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a God in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison. They'll roast him and eat him. It's a deeply held religious belief. Or, we figure, maybe they just get awful hungry." My mouth went dry. The thought of Jack dying and these monsters eating him was just awful.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked. I looked around and noticed that there was, indeed, a small number of crew members.

"These cages we're in, weren't built till after we got here." Gibbs responded as I shivered in understandment. "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end, when the drums stop." I felt a sudden outburst of energy. _No, I will not let Jack die. We will save him._

"Well, we can't just here and wait then, can we?" I said, an idea forming in my head.

"Okay, so does everyone understand?" I asked. I had just told the rest of the crew my plan. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Then push!" I called as everyone pushed forward then leaned back. Soon we had both of the cage swinging across the ravine. We grabbed hold of a few plants growing out of the dirt wall but they were easily pulled from their roots and we fell back, shaking our fists.

"Come on, men, again!" I yelled. This time it worked. Everyone caught hold of a strong vine.

"Put your legs through! Start to climb!" Gibbs instructed. It was hard work but we were doing it. I was in the front so I had to keep a sturdy grip of things so we wouldn't fall.

"Come on, men! It will take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will shouted.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do." Leech called back from the other cage. Everyone stopped. The look on Leech's face said that he had said too much. "Oh, dear." He murmured. We all started to scramble to the top. The first group there would stay, the other would be left behind.

"Hurry." Will shouted.

"Come on." I urged.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?!" Someone yelled. Suddenly Will stopped.

"Wait! Stop!" Will whispered, urgently. A Pelagosta sentry walked above us on a dodgy bridge. Our cage stopped, completely and we motioned for the other cage to do so too. They did for a moment, but then continued despite our warnings. The other cage's crew smirked at us before Leech caught hold of a snake instead of a vine.

"Ah! Snake!" He cried. They all panicked and let go of their vines, making them fall down the ravine. We winced as the rope snapped and they continued to fall. The sentry noticed the screaming and gazed down directly at us.

"Move!" Will shouted and we didn't hesitate, we resumed to climb up the wall. And fast.


	3. Tia Dalma

Chapter Three: Tia Dalma

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will yelled to us. We had reached the top of the ravine and was safely back on the ground. I started searching frantically for a rock, I found one lying on the lush grass and snatched it. The crew all started to cut away at the bones. But it was useless they were too strong. Then I heard loud noises and spun around. The cannibals were charging towards us at an incredible speed. We instantly let go of the rocks.

"Roll the cage!" Gibbs ordered.

"Come on!" We tumbled down the hill, miraculously dodging the trees but not each other. We were going at such a pace that everyone was squashing each other, or getting stood on, or standing on someone else. A palm tree blocked our path so we rolled halfway up the trunk before collapsing, sorely on the ground. It took a moment for everyone to recover but then we saw the cannibals coming.

"Lift the cage!" Will said.

"Come on, lads! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs commanded. I shot him a disapproving glance and he looked back at me, embarrassed. But we didn't have much time to argue, we lifted the cage, making poor Marty wince in pain (he was dwarf-sized so the bones hit him in a very sore part.)

"This way lads!" I shouted. The cannibals were catching up to us, so I ran faster, pulling the others along. Then the cage dropped and we began to roll again down the valley. I spotted a deep grotto further on. And we were heading straight for it.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" We all yelled as the cage plunged into the water below and splitted open. We swam out from under it, gasping for air. The cannibals stared over the edge of the valley and noticed us. They began to thrust their spears at us, landing in the water. I dodged past them, trying to swim deep so they wouldn't reach me. There was chaos everywhere. Splashes, arrows, spears and yelling. Will pulled me against the wall so it would be harder for us to get hit. I helped Mr. Cotton against the wall, for a moment I thought the cannibals had gone away, but then I saw them come running to the edge on the opposite side. They readied their weapons, all set to fire. We were doomed, there was no place to go… or hide. Suddenly, a little cannibal boy ran up to them. He spoke urgently in their language. The cannibals didn't give us a second glance, they followed the boy away from the edge. I breathed out a sigh of relief. We were safe. For now. But I had a feeling Jack wasn't.

We rushed out of the jungle and onto the warm soft sand. I ran behind Gibbs and Will and felt the cool wind brush my face. I heard Pintel yelling to Ragetti who was on deck.

"Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!" Pintel yelled as he got washed over by a wave. "The mooring line!"

"He's got me eye! He won't give it back!" Ragetti shouted back.

"Well how'd you get it back last time?!" Pintel asked. As we arrived at the ship Gibbs thanked Pintel and Ragetti.

"Excellent! Our works half-done!"

"We've done it for you, knowing you'd be coming back!" Pintel exclaimed, untruthfully. But Gibbs ignored him. "Make ready to sail!"

"What about Jack?" I asked, a little harshly. "I'm not leaving without him!" Gibbs gave me an apologetic look before I heard someone yell.

"Oi!" I spun around to see Jack running, hurriedly towards us. I smiled.

"Jack." I murmured softly. Soon the whole Pelagosta tribe is chasing after him.

"Time to go." Will said quickly. I glared at him. _I'm not leaving Jack behind._

"Cast off those lines! Make ready to cast off!" Gibbs ordered to the crew. I wanted to wait for Jack but Will ushered me aboard. I saw a shaggy dog barking at the cannibals as they past by. I smiled to myself. _Good dog_. Finally Jack reached the Pearl and climbed halfway up the net. "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall all remember as the day that youalmost…" Jack's sentence was drowned by a wave that washed over him, soaking him to the bone. " … Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs advised as Pintel and Ragetti wrapped Jack's coat around his shoulders.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack replied.

"That seems to be a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs said.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Mr. Gibbs." Jack answered. "Now where's that monkey? I want to shoot something!" The monkey climbed onto the rigging above and dropped the wooden eyeball into Ragetti's waiting hands. Jack drawed his pistol.

"Jack." Will said.

"Ah."

"Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her." Jack advised. "Or maybe just locking her up somewhere." Will followed Jack up to the helm.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!" Will explained.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said. I wasn't really listening to them. Instead, I was thinking about how I was going to get Jack back to Port Royal without too much fuss. I didn't want to do it, but I had to save Elizabeth. If only there was another way… Will drawed out his sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will said. Jack calmly pushed the sword away and walked over to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver." He murmured.

"By need do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs replied.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Then I had an idea. This was how I would get Jack to Port Royal!

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." I put in. Will gave me a thankful smile.

"And I suppose you need the compass as well?" Jack asked me.

"Uh… No. I just want my sister to be safe." I replied.

"William, I will trade for you the compass if you will help me, to find this." He showed us a ragged piece of cloth with a key drawn on it.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, confused.

"No. you want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack said, confusing Will and I both.

"This is going to save my sister?" I asked.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack questioned. All I knew about Davy Jones was that there was an old saying that if someone was lost to Davy Jones locker, that means he had drowned at sea.

"Not much." Will responded as I shook my head.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack said. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be as simple as it may sound.

A thick mist lingered above the green water, vines drooped over us as we drifted through the swamp. I was in a longboat with Gibbs, Will, Pintel, Ragetti and Mart, the rest of the crew was with Jack. I didn't know exactly where we were going as Jack didn't tell us, but there was a strange feeling about this place that I didn't like.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" I asked. It was a question that had been bothering me for quite a while.

"Well," Gibbs replied. "If you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath…" He shuddered. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand corpses. If you believe in such things." That wasn't exactly what I expected the answer would be. And I didn't like the sound of it at all.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will said.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit…" Gibbs lowered his voice "... Her."

"Her?" I questioned. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

The boats arrived at a shack which stood above the murky swamp, it didn't look the most stable and I guessed whoever lived here didn't get many visitors. As we began to climb out of the boats Jack turned to us.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are… were… have been… before." Jack finished off with a nervous tone. Gibbs walked up to him.

"I'll watch your back."

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack murmured back. Gibbs turned to Will.

"Mind the boat." Will turned to me.

"Mind the boat." I turned to Pintel.

"Mind the boat." Pintel turned to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat." Ragetti turned to Marty.

"Mind the boat." Marty turned to Cotton.

"Mind the boat." Cotton's parrot squawked to Cotton.

"Mind the boat." Cotton sat back down in the boats, disappointed. I walked inside the shack to be greeted by a dark-skinned woman with long black dreadlocks, feathers in her hair, a ragged dress and shawl, and many bead necklaces.

"Jack Sparrow."

"Tia Dalma." Jack replied, striding over to her and almost knocking his head on a hanging jar of rocks.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Tia smiled and then spotted Will whom which she walked over to. "You… you have a touch of destiny about you. William Turner." Will looked taken aback.

"You know me?" He asked.

"You want to want to know me?" Tia Dalma replied, flirtatiously. Jack ran over between them, looking rather worried, or maybe jealous. My stomach squirmed at this thought.

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack said, leading Tia away and scowling at Will. "I thought I knew you."

"Not as well as I had hoped. Come." She beckoned.

"Come." Jack repeated. Will sat down at a small round table with Tia Dalma.

"What service may I do you?" She asked, kindly before harshly saying to Jack. "You know I demand payment!"

"I brought payment." Jack said. He whistled and Ragetti bring out a cage covered by a cloth. Jack removed the cloth, showing 'Jack' the monkey trapped inside. "Look!" He pulled out his pistol and shot the monkey. "An undead monkey! Top that!" Tia Dalma let the monkey from the cage.

"Don't!" Gibbs protested. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that!" Tia ignored them. "The payment is fair."

"We're looking for this." Will folded out the piece of cloth showing the key on the table. "And what it goes to." I paused, waiting for an answer. This was why we came, this was what would rescue Elizabeth.


	4. Davy Jones

Chapter Four: Davy Jones

Tia Dalma looked at Jack. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Jack shifted on his feet, looking uncomfortable.

"Maybe… why?"

"I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." Tia teased. "Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?" Jack glanced quickly at me, making heat rise to my cheeks. I lowered my head to hide it. _Why am I acting like this? Why does Jack do this to me?_ " Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" She continued.

"And what is inside?" I asked, hopefully.

"Gold. Jewels. Unclaimed properties of valuable nature." Pintel said.

"Nothing bad I hope." Ragetti put in.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he ran afoul of that which vex all men." Tia explained.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What indeed?" She stated.

"The sea?" Gibbs tried.

"Sums?" Pintel asked.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti suggested.

"A woman." Jack said.

"A woman. Him fell in love." Tia Dalma agreed. _What? Davy Jones fell in love? With a woman?_

"No, no, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said. Tia looked at him harshly.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." _Where exactly was this story heading?_

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" I said.

"Him heart." Tia smiled.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti questioned.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel argued. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so… him carve out his heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world." Tia retold. "They key, he keep on him at all times."

"You knew this?!" Will said, angrily to Jack.

"I did not." Jack retorted. "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" He turned to leave when Tia Dalma spoke out.

"Let me see your hand?" It was an odd question but by the look on her face I knew it was important. Jack turned around and held out his right hand. She glared at him, so her rolled his eyes, and reluctantly gave her his left instead. There was a dirt smudged piece of cloth wrapped around it. Tia untied the cloth and as it dropped to the floor, a black spot was revealed on Jack's palm.

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs gasped.

"The Black Spot!" Ragetti choked.

"The Black Spot!" Pintel gulped. They all started to do some kind of a ritual, dusting their hands on their shirts, spinning around, then touching the ground with their fingertips.

"My eyesights as good as ever, just so you know." Jack mentioned.

"What is the Black Spot?" I asked, clueless. Tia Dalma observed me carefully before answering. "The Black Spot is a mark given to someone who owes their servitude to Davy Jones. Those marked with the Black Spot will be hunted across the seven seas by theKraken." Everyone shivered. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Tia then disappeared further inside her treehouse shack. I heard the clattering and clanking of objects as they fell to the floor. "I have just the thing. Now, where did I put it?" We heard more rummaging. "My little beauty, where are you? Such a long time in such a mess!" Finally Tia reappeared holding a jar of dirt. "Day Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She handed Jack the jar. Jack stared at the jar with confusment and uncertainty.

"Dirt? This is a jar of dirt?"

"Yes." Tia replied, obviously.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back." Tia said. Jack pulled the jar towards him protectively.

"No."

"Then it helps." She smiled. _What do we need a jar of dirt for?_

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will stated. Tia Dalma scooped up the tiny crab claws on her table. "A touch of destiny." She threw them back down.

Once we were back on deck, I decided to go to Jack's cabin and ask him a few questions I had been pondering. I knocked on the door and awaited for an answer. No-one answered so I opened the door only to find Jack standing in front of me.

"May I come in?" I asked, while examining his handsome features. He stepped backwards, inviting me in. I walk in, nervous before asking.

"Why did you stay back when we were with Tia?" I stared at him intently but he looked away.

"No reason." He replied. "Why?"

"I was… um, just wondering. I'm finding it hard to believe." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Old friends, you know?" He laughed uncomfortably before starting to look at me weirdly. He stayed like that for a while as if he was dazed.

"Jack!" I said firmly, snapping back into attention. "Why didn't you tell us? About Davy Jones, I mean." He looked rather confronted and grew quite irritated.

"I… I think you should leave now." He said, and I hesitated at his tone. _He is my Captain, I better obey him._ I then left his cabin and entered my own without glancing back.

Waves pounded against the scuttled ship in the distance, run aground on rocks. Sheets of rain spat harshly down on us, and the sky was coal-black. My hair was plastered to my face and my shirt and pants were soaked.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked with surprise. I was surprised too, I thought the Dutchman would of been huge and fierce, matching its reputation, not a pathetic shipwreck. Jack and Gibbs glanced at each other with worried looks. "She doesn't look like much." Will carried on.

"Neither do you." Jack retorted. "Do _not_ underestimate her."

"Must have run afoul of the reef." With suspicious haste.

"So what's your plan, then?" Jack said to Will.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will answered.

"I like it." Jack smiled. "Simple. Easy to remember." I glared at him. Will began to climb down the side of the ship to the longboat.

"Your chariot awaits you sire." Pintel joked. I didn't want to watch Will go, I had a very bad feeling about this.

Jack called out to Will. "Oi! If you do happen to be captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life!"

"Be careful, Will!" I called to him as he rowed away. As soon as he was out of sight, Jack turned to Gibbs. "Douse the lamps."

I latched open a lantern and gently blew out the flame, next to me Cotton did the same. Soon, all the lights on the ship had been blown out, leaving us in complete darkness.

I waited nervously on deck as the minutes passed by. I was worried about Will, what if something had happened to him. Jack pulled out his spy glass and watched through it, half interested half worried. I couldn't cope the suspense anymore.

"Jack, what's happening? Where's Will? Is he okay?" But before Jack had anytime to answer, a creature appeared right in front of him. I held back a scream. The creature was as tall as a human but had tentacles dangling down his face like a beard, small glassy eyes, no nose, a claw instead of a hand and leg, and looked a lot like a squid wearing clothes. Suddenly, more creatures like him started to appear and grabbed the crew. A man with a face of a pufferfish snatched me and pointed a dagger at my throat, so close that I felt the blade pierce my skin.

"You have a debt to pay." The squid man spat at Jack. "For thirteen years you've been Captain of The Pearl. That was our agreement." I choked in disgust by the Pufferfish man's breath. It smelt rotten, like dead fish and slime.

"Technically I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon…" Jack was cut off by the other man, if you could call him that.

"Then you were a poor Captain but a Captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow!" The rest of the Squid man's crew laughed, a gruesome, terrible laugh.

"You have my payment, one soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack replied. I felt my heart beat faster than it already was. Will was on that ship, he was that one soul, I couldn't believe my ears! I'd never thought Jack would do something like this, but after all he was a pirate.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" I shouted at Jack. He looked slightly surprised at my sudden outburst but then looked a little guilty. _Like he should._ The squid man, gazed at me for a moment before he walked forward.

"And who is your lady friend, Jack?" He smirked. I glared at his ugly face. Then I realised who this was, I wondered why I had taken so long to notice. This was Davy Jones.

"No-one." Jack answered. I knew he was only trying to prevent Jones from taking any further notice of me, but his words stung me. Hard.

"Ah." Davy Jones replied, unconvinced, but he left me alone anyway and returned to Jack. "One soul is not equal to another."

"Ah! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, and now we're just haggling over-price!" Jack said, happily.

"Price?" Jones stated.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Davy Jones thought for a moment before answering.

"One hundred souls… three days."

"You're a diamond, mate." Jack said. "Send me back the boy, and I'll get started, right off."

"I keep the boy. A good faithful payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go." Jones responded while his crew laughed.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked. "He's noble and heroic, a terrific soprano… he's worth at least four, maybe three and a half." Jones is unmoved. "And did I happen to mention… he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him, would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" All through while Jack was saying this, Davy Jones seemed to be lost in thought. And if I wasn't mistaken, I saw a tiny, almost invisible teardrop down his slimy cheek. But then he snapped out of it, turning his face back to it's stern look.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow, if you can live with this. Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude, in your name, while you roam free?" I felt a pang of sorrow in my heart, Jack wouldn't do this, he couldn't. He seemed to think about it for a while before replying, cheerfully.

"Yep, I'm good with it." I glared at him, wanting to knock that stupid grin off his face. But I thought better of it. "Shall we seal it in blood, I mean… ink?" Jones wrapped his tentacle hand around Jack's, in an attempt of a handshake.

"Three days." Davy Jones said, simply and disappeared along with his crew into the cold night. I felt the place on my throat where the Pufferfish man had dug his dagger in. Beads of blood appeared on my hands. The cut was deeper than I'd thought, but I felt no pain, so I ignored it. Jack lifted his slime covered hand, I watched the Black Spot slowly fade away.

"Eh, Mr. Gibbs?" He said. Gibbs walked up to him.

"Aye."

"I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need to be." Jack smiled slightly.

"Ah! Tortuga." Gibbs said. Jack wiped his slimed hand on Gibb's shirt.

"Tortuga."


	5. Tortuga Again

Chapter Six: Tortuga Again

The familiar streets of Tortuga were infested, like always with the drunk. It was the same old environment, smashed rum bottles, over-sized women painted with makeup, men playing instruments as others ran around like hooligans. The bitter smell of rum, and gunpowder swamped the air, the first time I came here I was disgusted, but now I was used to it. Mr. Gibbs sat at a table in the middle of the chaos, signing sailors up for their souls to be given to Davy Jones, but of course he didn't tell them that. I leant against a wooden pole and watched the short, hopeful line of men.

"And what makes you think you are worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked a very old man, with a scraggly white beard.

"Truth be told, sir, I've never sailed a day in me' life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." He relied with a toothy grin. _While he's still young? I mean really!_

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next!" Gibbs said. I glanced over at Jack who was sitting at another table, fiddling with his compass. He looked up at me and his deep, melting brown eyes met mine for a moment before I turned away in embarrassment. _Did he see my cheeks flush? I hope not._

"My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month and I don't give a ass rat's if I love or die." A rather skinny man said.

"Perfect. Next!" Gibbs called.

"I know what I want. I know what I want…" I heard Jack mutter quickly. I walked up to him.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" Jack replied, not lifting his glance from the compass.

"What deal did you make with Jones?" Jack finally looked up from his compass with searching eyes. He clearly hadn't been asked this before.

"The deal was that if Davy Jones raised Becketts ship, The Wicked Wench from the depths, I would be able to Captain it for thirteen years before I would have to spend a lifetime of servitude to him." Jack answered.

"So The Black Pearl was originally Beckett's?" I said.

"Aye." He replied. I was glad that the Pearl was no longer under Beckett's command, she suited Jack much more, she matched his longing for freedom, his mysterious ways, and his striking appearance… _Wait, What?! Did I just think that? Well, I suppose it's the truth, but I didn't need to actually think of that!_

We stared at eachother for a second before he went back to his compass. I walked back to my leaning pole and listened as Gibbs signed up more men.

"How we doing?" Jack asked.

"Including those four, that gives us… four." Gibbs answered, grimly. Jack just went back to shaking his compass. What was he doing? "And what's your story?" Gibbs said kindly to the next man in line.

"My story. It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas." The man was smothered in dirt and wore an unwashed and long forgotten navy uniform. On his head, he wore a frizzed, used to be white wig, covering mostof his head, except for a few dark strands of hair that fell loose around his face. The way he spoke was familiar to me and as soon as I saw his face I knew immediately who it was. And I was shocked. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." He finished while Jack got edgy and stopped fidgeting with his compass. I think he realised who it was.

"Commodore?" Gibbs said, surprised.

"No, not any more. Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli." James Norrington retorted, moodily and swigged down a bottle of rum. I noticed Jack grab a plant and attempt to hide behind it. "I would have if not for the hurricane." Gibbs looked astonished.

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" Norrington ignored him.

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're goin'? Somewhere nice!?" James flipped the table over, making Gibbs topple over on his seat and fall hard onto his back. "So am I worthy to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow?!" He shouted, turning around. Jack was trying to sneak away but Norrington pointed his pistol at him. "Or should I just kill you now?" Jack gave him a slight fake smile.

"You're hired."

"Sorry," Norrington said, not sounding sorry at all. "Old habits and all that." But before he could do anything two of the sailors Gibbs signed up grabbed Norrington and pulled him away from Jack.

"That's our Captain your threatening'!" Suddenly a wild shot goes off from Jame's pistol, smashing a chandelier above him. Then came the madness. Men and women alike, charged at each other, having pathetic fights, some started smashing rum bottles on others heads, and some started playing their instruments, merrily. James was attacked by most of the people in the area, I rolled my eyes and drew out my sword. I helped fight off the drunk men with Norrington who didn't notice me, just kicked people in the stomachs. As a man came at me I elbowed him in the face while another man pulled out his sword and began to fight me. I easily beat him as Will had expertly taught me how to sword fight when we were in Port Royal. Jack and Gibbs began to leave, dodging through the crowd. Up a staircase a couple of men threw another man over the railing onto the streets. _What rum can do!_ I continued to fight but there were too many of them soon they surrounded us. James and mines back pressed against a pillar as the angry mob of people edged forward.

"Come on then! Who wants some!" Norrington yelled, stupidly. "Form an orderly line and I'll have you all, one by one. Come on, who's first?!" I saw only one way out of this, so I picked a rum bottle from the ground and smashed it heavily on James' head. As he fell to the dusty ground I called out,

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" They all cheered and carried Norrington to a pig sty and threw him in. As the people left I kneeled beside him in the mud.

"James Norrington. What has the world done to you?" I muttered, wondering how such a respected man, a Commodore, could become such a drunk rascal.

I tugged the mud-covered James towards the docks. In front of us, I saw Jack and Mr. Gibbs hurrying to the Black Pearl. Several crewmen scrambled to load cargo into the ship.

As I walked up to them, Jack spun around to face me. "Ah, Belle, you're just in time to leave Tortuga with us."

"As if you'd leave without me." I smirked and Jack smiled back at me before noticing Norrington who was spewing into the water below.

"What's he doing here?" But before I could answer a voice called out behind me.

"Captain Sparrow!" I'd know that voice anywhere, my heart bursted with happiness and I whirled around to see my sister walking towards us. She was dressed in sailor's clothes and had her hair tied back as if she was a boy. Which Jack clearly thought she was.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love." She stated. I half chuckled when I thought of how strange that would sound to Jack.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." he replied, uncomfortably. Why did my heart droop when he said that?

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Jack peered at her. what

"Elizabeth?" He questioned then turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum." He then turned back to her. "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress, or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." I glared at him.

"Jack. I know Will set out to find you" Elizabeth said. "Where is he?" _Oh, no._

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this. But through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseen series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will was press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Jack retold as I scoffed. _Whatever._

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked blankly. Norrington stopped spewing.

"Oh please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman." James interrupted, unbelievingly.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked, sharply.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington returned.

"You smell funny." Jack retorted like a child.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said, snapping Jack back into focus. "All I want is to find Will." As I glanced at Jack I saw something spark in his eyes.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Elizabeth looked like she didn't know what he was getting at. Neither did I.

"Of course."

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most." Jack said.

"And you have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well… there is a chest." Jack began.

"Oh dear." Norrington stated but everyone ignored him.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." He continued. Pintel, who was hauling a large barrel with Ragetti mimed a heartbeat.

"Thump-thump. Thump-thump."

"And whoever possess that chest possess the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate." I had a bad feeling about this.

"You don't actually believe him." Norrington said to my sister. But yet again he was ignored.

"How would we find it?" She questioned.

"With this." Jack displayed his compass to her. "My compass, is unique." Norrington scoffed.

"Unique here having the meaning of broken?"

"True enough, this compass does not point north." Jack said, intriguing everyone.

"Where does it point?" I asked, coming out from the shadows.

"Rosabelle?" Elizabeth asked. I smiled as we wrapped each other in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I was so happy she was safe."Me too." We both smiled, before turning back to Jack.

"So Captain Sparrow," I repeated. "Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Jack," Elizabeth said. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love." I wondered what it was that I wanted most in this world. Was it for Will to be safe? Maybe. I really didn't know. "What you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Now I knew what he was getting at.

"To save Will." My sister answered.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack urged and opened his compass before handing it to Elizabeth. Then quickly hurried away to watch. I glanced over my sister's shoulder, the needle swung and then held steady. Jack peered over and grinned.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Capt'n." Gibbs responded.

"We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!"

"Miss. Swann." Jack said, gesturing politely to the ship. She smiled a little and stepped up the ramp, Jack followed close behind her. Guessing that I wouldn't get an invitation, I too, stepped aboard.


	6. The Diary

Chapter Six: The Diary

"Beckett!" Gibbs exclaimed. We were now on open sea, the noon sun beating down on the crew as they scrubbed the decks. Jack had snatched letters of Marque from Elizabeth as she was showing them to me.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "They're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Jack made a grunt of disgust at Beckett's name. I smirked.

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word!" Gibbs said, surprised. Jack made another grunt. "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course." Jack affirmed. "He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." She put in.

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Gibbs explained to Elizabeth and me.

"A truly discomforting notion, love's." Jack added. It certainly sounded discomforting, the sea would not benefit at all, having that evil man rule over it.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son who calls himself pirate." Gibbs carried on. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" He called before hurrying away. Elizabeth turned to face Jack.

"Might I inquire how as to how you came by these?" Jack asked walking towards her.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth replied, simply.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not." As they began their own little conversation, leaving me out, I walked away and leant over the railing of the ship, and gazed out into the ocean. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Norrington walk up to me, but I ignored him and thought about Jack. My thoughts often seemed to drift to him, his dark eyes filled with adventure, his smart way of speech, and the way that he was a pirate and I was a lady, and that ― judging by the way they were so close together ― liked Elizabeth more than me. That hurt me. A lot.

"It's a curious thing." James said as he leant over the railing next to me. "There was a time when I would've given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." I was affronted and slightly surprised.

"I don't know what you mean?" I said, bluntly as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Oh, I think you do." James smirked.

"Oh, don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all." I replied.

"But does he trust you?" Norrington asked, getting to something. "Afterall, who made the deal with Lord Beckett to hand Jack over?" _How did he know?! I already feel terrible about it! And I don't need to do it anyway now that I know Elizabeth is safe. But James has a point. Does Jack really trust me? He doesn't inform me with his plans like he does with Will and Elizabeth. I don't want to think about it._ I didn't answer.

"Ah." Was all Norrington said, as if he knew what has just gone through my mind. I huffed and left his side.

My eyes slowly drifted open, and took a moment to adjust to the dim morning light, shining through the cabin window. It took a lot of getting used to, sleeping in a hammock below deck, instead of my warm, comfy bed in Port Royal but now I was to getting up at the crack of dawn and tending to the ship. Yawning, I swung out of bed without making too much noise and grabbed my leather boots which I slipped my tanned feet into. Since I was already dressed and the crew was still asleep, I decided to wander around a bit and explore the cabin. As I traced my fingers along the black wood of the ship, feeling it's smooth, thick surface, I spotted a chest at the back of the room. I knew I shouldn't have but my curiosity got the better of me, so I creeped up to the chest and carefully unlocked it and lifted the lid up."Oh, my!" I whispered to myself as I noticed the many parchments, quills, ink bottles, stamps, and strangely, rum bottles that filled it to the brim. But before I investigated the writing on the parchment, an old and dusty book at the very bottom of the chest caught my eye. It was a diary. Slowly, I lowered my hand into the chest and took out the diary. I blew the dust off the leather cover and flipped it open. As I flicked through the many pages I noticed that every single one was empty, blank and just waiting to be written in. The crew, I knew, could not write and if they could, not very well and I highly doubted Jack would keep his own personal diary so I tucked it through my belt and hid it under my shirt. I crept up on deck and turned to the very first page and at the top wrote neatly in cursive: _September, 1741._

It was late afternoon when I was on deck, sitting in a corner of the ship, writing non-stop in my diary. I had been jotting things down in it all day, about how I missed my father, my worries about Will, and mostly about my feelings with Jack. My diary would be hidden under my hammock so no-one would find it. Especially Jack. Elizabeth sat, relaxed and deep in thought on the stairs. Then, I saw Jack swaggering over to what I thought was me. My hopes were raised for just a few moments before he turned and sat down next to Elizabeth instead. Trying not to show my disappointment, I went back to my diary.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack asked my sister. I couldn't focus on my writing anymore so listened in to their conversation. Some might of called it eavesdropping, but she was my sister and I did want to know what was wrong.

"I just thought I'd be married by now." Elizabeth answered, absentmindedly. "I'm so ready to be married." _Poor Elizabeth!_ Jack offered her his bottle of rum, and to my surprise she accepted it and took a big gulp.

"You know… Lizzy… I am… Captain of a ship. And being Captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a… marriage." Jack started, my heart filled with sorrow with every word he said, like he was slowly piercing it with a dagger. "Right here. Right on this deck. Right… now." My heart shattered into a million peices. Jack had proposed. To my sister. I tried to gulp back my tears, but I couldn't. They ran down my cheek freely. Elizabeth recoiled.

"No, thank you." She said.

"Why not?" Jack asked, disappointed as he followed Elizabeth to the railing. "We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us."

"Oh. Except for a sense of honor, and decency, and a moral center." The Elizabeth added. "And personal hygiene." Jack smelt his armpits.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it." Jack said, surely.

"You seem very certain." My sister replied.

"One word, love:" Jack grinned. "Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist." _That's what I dream of to… but I suppose what I dream of doesn't matter to him._

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth said, suddenly. Jack looked insulted.

"Uh, my compass works fine."

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have the chance to show it." Elizabeth responded. "To do the right thing."

"I love those moments." Jack answered. "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have a chance to do something… something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something: that you're a good man." My sister stated.

"All evidence to the contrary."

"I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie." Jack said.

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know… what it tastes like." They were so close now that their lips were almost touching. I couldn't bear to watch this, my heart felt like it was being teared in two, but I couldn't lower my eyes.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." Jack agreed. That was it, I looked away, tears streaming down my face, but I didn't cry, I wouldn't cry. _It was silly to think that Jack would ever like me! I will put this past me, and try to be happy for him._ I blanked out from their conversation and stood up, placing my diary in my large pocket.

"Land ho!" Gibbs cried. This was it. We were at Isla Cruces.


	7. Isla de Cruces

Chapter Seven: Isla de Cruces

Pintel and Ragetti rowed, Jack, Elizabeth, James and I, across the saffire blue sea towards a lush island, not to far away. Jack sat in the bow, clutching his jar of dirt. Meanwhile, I sat in the back trying to ignore Pintel and Ragetti arguing.

"You're pullin' too fast!"

"You're pulling to slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us!"

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krak-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin."

"What, with a long A?"

"Aye."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Krok-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krak-en's closer to that."

"Well, we ain't Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken!"

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants."

I rolled my eyes. Those two were unbelieveable!

Our longboat arrived at the beachfront and Jack immediately disembarked and began to walk off, carrying a shovel.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide… Don't touch my dirt." Elizabeth held the compass in her hand, stomping through sand dunes in random directions, trying to identify where the chest lay. Eventually, she gave up and sat cross-legged on the sand.

"This doesn't work." She complained, chucking the compass away. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!" Jack, however, took no notice of her but stared intently at the compass.

"Yes it does." He replied. "You're sitting on it!"

"Beg your pardon?" My sister asked, astonished.

"Move." Jack waved her off where she was sitting and silently commanded James to dig there. Since it looked like it was going to take a while, I made myself comfy and watched the hole get bigger and bigger. Jack was sitting cross-legged and eyes closed, in a sort of lotus position. Thud! Suddenly the shovel hit something, which was presumably the chest. Jack's eyes jolted open. We all got up and stared into the hole. There was, indeed, a chest. After we removed the surprisingly heavy chest, we set it down on the sand and lifted it open. It contained a pearl necklace, documents, scrolls, a bunch of wilted flowers, and another smaller chest. Jack pulled out the smaller chest and placed it on the ground, we all bent down and put our ears to it. I heard the powerful, steady thumps of a heart.

"It's real!" I exclaimed.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said, surprised.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." Jack stated.

"With good reason!" A familiar voice called out. I spun around, standing there on the beachfront, soaked to the bone, was Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, running towards him. "You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. I looked away.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles, mate." Will answered, once they had broken from their kiss. "A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?" I ignored Jack and rushed up to Will, I was so glad he was safe.

"Will, I was so worried about you, please forgive me!" I pleaded. He smiled at me.

"It wasn't your fault, there is no need for you to be forgiven." I smiled back.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" Jack replied.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones." Will said.

"What?!" Elizabeth said.

"What?!" Jack repeated. I glared at him.

"I was reunited with my father." Will finished.

"Oh!" Jack said. "Well… you're welcome, then." Elizabeth looked at him horrified.

"Everything you said to me… every word, was a lie!"

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." I watched as Will stooped down with a key and was about to open the chest.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Jack said, spotting Will.

"I'm gonna kill Jones." He answered, simply. Jack pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please. The key." Jack held out his hand. Will backed up slowly, then suddenly, making me gasp in surprise, drew out Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Norrington, all of a sudden drew out his sword too and pointed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack grinned. James moved his sword to point at Jack.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest." He explained. "I deliver it, and get my life back."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack taunted.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." They began to duel each other, I ducked out of the way as Jack almost swiped me, missing his target, Norrington.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Be careful!" Elizabeth called from next to me. But they continued to fight each other, completely ignoring us.

"Will!" My sister cried, running up to Will who had been knocked to the ground.

"Guard the chest." He told her.

"No!" She yelled after him, but it was to late he was too busy fighting again. "This is Barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle ―! Oh! Fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! This will solve everything! I've had it! I've had enough of wobbly-legged, rum-soaked… pirates!" She finished with throwing a rock at them, which went way off course. "Enough!" She panted from exasperation and exhaustion. I ignored her and thought deeply about this whole 'chest' thing. _Logically, I actually don't need to be here. Will's marginally safe, Elizabeth's ― well, she's okay. So there is really no need for me to be here at all. If I wanted to, I could just return to Port Royal and my father and live happily ever after. But, then again, Beckett still wants his payment, which I won't have, so I'll be sent to the gallows._ Then I had an idea. _All I will have to do is take the chest, give it to Beckett and square my debt ― and there I am with my own life back! No more pirates!_ _Now all I need is that key._

"Oh!... Oh! The heat!" Elizabeth pretended to faint, I rolled my eyes.

"See ya!" I murmured to her before drawing out my sword and chasing the men up the hill. I had become a fast runner, so by the time I had slashed my way through the bush, I had almost caught up to them. Soon, I reached a churchyard with a lonely stone church that had half its roof broken down. It must of been old. I raced inside the church and up the wooden stairs. Jack had just pushed James against the stone wall. "Rosabelle?" He said in surprise, noticing me.

"Former Commodore." I responded, bowing my head in greeting, before chasing after Jack. James, however past me and tripped Jack up and as he stood up again they began to fight. _Jack must have the key._ And sure enough I saw him holding a silver key. I banged my sword against theirs, joining in on the fight. For a moment, they looked shocked and I smirked, but then we all started to fight again. Suddenly the bell began to ring and Will came shooting upwards and Jack, who was clutching the rope, shot down. Norrington snatched the key off him and gazed at it longingly. Will grabbed the key from his hand, landing on a higher platform in the church.

"By your leave, Mr. Norrington." He returned. As Norrington turned to follow him so did I. We ran up onto the roof, where there was a big gap in the ledge where we were standing. It was hard to keep my balance as I fought to get the key, but I managed.

"Rosabelle, are you sure want to do this?" Will asked me, while fighting James.

"Of course I do!" I replied, angrily. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight… and win!" I elbowed James in the face, making him stumble and fought Will. Soon, James joined the fight again, glaring at me.

"Why are you doing this?!" Will yelled.

"I need my life back. And I can't do it without that chest!" I hissed at him and fought harder. Somehow, I could sense Jack creeping up behind us. Norrington snatched the key from Will, and at the right moment I plucked it from him. I spun around, about to leave only to meet Jack.

"Bugger." I muttered.

"That's my catch phrase, love." He said as we clashed our swords together. Shortly, James and Will had gathered around us too. Everyone was just swinging our swords blindly at each other. Suddenly, Jack's sword was flung out of his hand, Will and James pointed their swords at his front, while I pointed mine at his back.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life." Norrington said to us.

"Be my guest." Will replied while I just shrugged. Obviously, I knew Jack wouldn't die. I just knew it. He'd worm his way out one way or another.

"Let us just examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we?" Jack said. "Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw it fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to himself, hey? So who's fault is it, really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" I laughed, making Norrington glare at me and Jack smile.

"Enough!" Norrington yelled, swinging his sword at Jack. But he dodged the swing and somersaulted off the roof. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner… He's right!" Will and James continued to fight, but I backed off from the fight and slowly made my way down the roof. When I had nearly reached the ground, I slipped on the stones and landed heavily on back.

"Owww." I groaned, rubbing my sore back. Then I saw Jack fall into a hole, and followed him, eager to get the key. I reached the hole, just as Jack was climbing out. But before I could do anything a wooden wheel crashed through Jack and mine's head, picking us up in the air. Luckily, my arms, unlike Jack's were free, so as the key started to fall off Jack's head, I was able to grab it and put it around my head. Jack glared at me and I smiled innocently back at him. Suddenly, the wheel rolled so I could jog, rather comfortably on my two feet. just as I was feeling quite happy but this all, a metal bar came out of no-where, knocking Jack out first, then me. Then all was black.

My eyes fluttered open, and I quickly remembered everything. I felt for the key around my neck but it wasn't there, it must of got hooked on a nail on the wheel before I fell out. I dizzily stood up and saw the wheel of which James and Will were fighting on roll further into the jungle. Regaining my balance, I sprinted after them, trying catch up. But soon enough, Jack had caught up to me. Finally, I reached the wheel and glimpsed the silver key dangling on a nail. I jogged beside it, waiting for the perfect moment to jump inside. However, Jack was doing the same thing but on the opposite side.

"Three… two… one!" I yelled and leaped inside. Quickly, I stood up and began to run in the inside of the wheel. I was about to grab the key when Will, swung inside and snatched the key. Jack and I glowered at him. Norrington, soon entered the inside of the wheel too and we all began to duel again. Jack was able to take the key from Will and climbed onto the top of the wheel and I followed. He caught hold of a palm tree leaf. _Smart move._ I thought to myself and jumped into the air, grasping another trees leaf, but, since the leaf I held onto was unfortunately a small one, I toppled to the ground.

"That's the second time, I've landed on my back today." I muttered to myself. I glanced at Jack, who dropped to the ground easily and smirked at me, I glared back. Standing up, I noticed one of Davy Jones's men rush through the palms, carrying the chest. I picked up a fallen coconut and chuck it at the crewman. His head was knocked off by the coconut and he dropped the chest.

"Good throw." Jack observed. _Wait, did he just give me a compliment._ I felt my cheeks go scarlet.

"Thanks." I ran to the chest and knelt beside it.

"Are you forgetting something?" Jack called to me and tossed the key in the air and caught it.


	8. The Kraken

Chapter Eight: The Kraken

"Fine, Captain Sparrow." I said and drew out my sword. "You can either give me the key the easy way or the hard way."

"Belle…" Jack warned. I could tell he didn't want to fight me.

"Easy or hard?" I repeated, stubbornly.

"Please…"

"Make your choice, or I'll decide for you." Jack didn't answer. I swung my sword at him but he swiftly blocked it. He swiped his sword at me, but I ducked and swung at his feet but he jumped. It went on like this for a while, I found myself annoyed that we were both equally as good as eachother, until Jack had me on the ground at the point of his blade.

"Jack… you wouldn't." I said, my breathing speeding up.

"Sorry, love, but as you said, you made your choice." And before I could do anything, grabbed a piece of wood and swung it at my head. My vision went blurry, and the last thing I heard was the click of an opening chest, before I blacked out.

I woke up and saw all of Davy Jones' crew charging through the jungle straight at me. Weakly but hurriedly, I got to my feet and sprinted away from them. I darted through trees, bushes and plants, before eventually arriving at the beach. It was harder to run on sand than on grass, even if there was less obstacles so I felt myself slowing down and Jones' crew speeding up. Finally, I reached the longboat, where Elizabeth, Will, James and Jack all were. Jack, who was holding an oar, spun around and knocked Will out, making him fall into the boat.

"You really have a habit of doing that, don't you?" I hissed at Jack, who looked apologetically back at me.

"Will?!" Elizabeth cried and rushed to his side.

"Leave him lie!" I called to her. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with!" She frowned at me but I ignored her. All of Jones' men gathered around us, waving their weapons threateningly, ready to attack. There were too many to fight.

"We're not going to get out of this alive, are we?" I asked.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat" Norrington replied. He picked up the chest from the boat.

"You're mad." I exclaimed.

"Don't wait for me!" He advised and raced away from us, distracting the crewmen.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish!" Jack said, hurriedly.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed. We all piled into the longboat as Pintel and Ragetti fastly paddled away from the island and back to the Black Pearl.

I climbed aboard the Pearl, the knocked-out Will over my shoulder. I set him down on the wooden deck as Elizabeth came running up to him. Slowly, Will opened his eyes and returned to consciousness.

"What happened to the chest?" He asked.

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth answered as Pintel and Ragetti argued in the background.

"You're pulling to hard!"

"You're not pulling hard enough." I blanked them out and walked over to Gibbs and Jack, who was holding his jar of dirt.

"Where's the Commodore?" He asked.

"He fell behind." Jack answered, without bother.

"My prayers be with him." Gibbs said. "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: you're back. And made it off free and clear." A huge wave suddenly erupted beside us and the Flying Dutchman emerged from the water. My heart sped up rapidly and my insides began to freeze.

"Lord almighty, be with us." Gibbs muttered, making a cross on his chest. The whole crew backed away to the opposite side of the deck, except for Jack who looked oddly confident.

"I'll handle this, mate." He stated and walked forwards. "Hey! Fish face! Lose something? Hey?" Jack tripped over and painfully rolled down the deck stairs and onto the deck.

"Ooh." Everyone said in sympathy.

"Got it!" He shouted, holding up the jar and then stood up and strutted across the deck. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?" Jack continued and started to sing just like a child. "Look what I got! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?!" Jones must of had enough of Jack's nonsense because the Flying Dutchman's canon covers slid down, and canons emerged from the hole. A lot of Jack's confidence was washed away at this happening and he looked frightful.

"Hard to starboard." He croaked.

"Hard to starboard!" I repeated yelling at the crew.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will ordered. A heavy cannonade fired from the Dutchman blowing thundering holes into the ship. Gibbs took the wheel as I dodged another blow, making wood splinters fly everywhere. I looked through a hole and saw the Dutchman gaining on us.

"She's on us!" I yelled. Numerous canons charged at the ship, some missing us and crashing down heavily into the ocean. Jack took over the wheel and steered the ship expertly, dodging most of the canons. The crew got ready for the next blow but it never came.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth shouted, miraculously. I gazed at the ship from the railing and it was true she _was_ falling behind!

"Aye! And we've got her!" Gibbs replied, happily.

"We're the faster?" Will asked, joining us.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…" Gibbs explained.

"We rob her advantage." I finished.

"Aye!"

"They're givin' up!" Marty cried from the top of the rigging as the whole crew cheered. Suddenly the Black Pearl jerked and I heard something shatter. Turning around, I saw Jack's jar of dirt broken on the deck and him frantically searching for the heart.

"Where is it?! Where is the thump-thump?!" He muttered.

"We must of hit a reef!" Someone yelled as I looked over the railing below.

"It's not a reef!" Will called. "Get away from the rail!" Trusting him, I stepped back, wondering what it was.

"What is it?!" Elizabeth voiced my thoughts.

"The Kraken. To arms!" Will answered. _What?!_

"All guns, defend the masts!" Gibbs instructed.

"It will attack the starboard. I've seen it before!" Will called. "Break out the canons and hold for my signal!" I grabbed a spare gun and waited, ready to shoot. A deep rumbling erupted from below and slowly, giant tentacles crawled up the hull.

"Will?" Elizabeth said, uncertainly as the tentacles rose higher and higher. "Will?" Soon the tentacles started to feeling around the ship. "Will?!" Elizabeth squealed again, desperate.

"Fire!" He shouted and pulled the trigger on my gun letting the shot shoot into the closest tentacle. As more shots go off and cannons fire the severed tentacles, glowing from the blast sunk back into the sea and the crew cheered.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will told Elizabeth and I.

"There's no boats." I commented, staring at the broken splinters of wood. Will followed my gaze and then set his eyes on the barrels of gunpowder. I instantly knew his plan. "Pull the grates!" I shouted. "Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will handed my sister a long gun.

"Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." She replied. The crew began to busily load barrels of gunpowder from the hold. As I went below deck Gibbs came up to me.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" I looked around at the waiting sailors.

"Then load the rum!" I instructed. Gibbs stared at me in shock as well as the rest of the crew. "Do you want to live through this or not?!" I questioned, angrily.

"Aye! The rum too!" Gibbs shouted, regrettably. I left below deck and grab long guns handing them out to the on-deck sailors.

"Get ready, men. You'll need all your strength to defeat this monster!" I called out to them. Just as I was passing out the last few guns close to the railing, my eye caught sight of someone in a longboat rowing away from the ship. It was Jack. _How can he just leave us?! I thought he loved this ship, the Pearl, his freedom. And I thought he cared for the crew more than this. I know he won't return for me, but at least for Elizabeth. He can't just leave us. He can't!_ I brushed away the tears forming in my eyes, and got ready for the next attack. Suddenly, another heavy thud lurched the ship, making me fall to my knees. The crewmen began to become unsteady and nervous.

"Not good." Marty stated. Tentacles arose from the water like a clawed hand and shot through the canon holes with violent speed. I fire my gun at the beast, causing it to groan in pain.

"Haul away!" I heard Will shout.

"Heave!" Gibbs ordered, loudly. "Heave like you're being paid for it!" Men get thrown up in the air by the angry tentacles and land in the water below. I hated to think what the beast then did to them. A tentacle caught me off guard and tugged at my leg, pulling me through the slippery floor, I dropped my gun with surprise and couldn't find my sword, I tried to grab hold of objects to stop the drag but couldn't. As I entered what was left of the Captain's cabin, suddenly Ragetti sliced off the tentacle from my leg with an axe and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said and then noticed all the bleeding cuts on my legs and arms. I smiled gratefully at him before leaving the cabin. Glancing up, I saw Will swinging from the net of barrells. Without a moment to lose, I began to run towards a spare rifle on the deck stairs. But before I reached them I slipped on the floor, landing heavily on my knees. I ignored the searing pain in my leg and stretched for the rifle, but someone foot held it down. Looking up I saw Jack, he had returned. I let go of the rifle and he picked it up and aimed it at the barrels. Scared, I clung onto his leg. Jack fired just as Will jumped off, the bullet hit the barrel and exploded into flames. The Kraken waved it's limp burnt arms before they disappeared into the water. I let go of Jack and made my way down the stairs and onto the destroyed deck. The survivors came out of their hiding places or lifted fallen wreckage from over their heads.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked, unsure.

"No." Gibbs replied. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders?!"

Jack hurried down the stairs and handed Gibbs the rifle.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Gibbs stared at him, astonished and so did I.

"Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"She's only a ship, mate."

"He's right," Elizabeth agreed. "We have to head for land."

"'S a lot o' open wa'er." Pintel observed.

"That's a lot o' wa'er." Ragetti repeated.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will encouraged.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibbs stated. We got ready loading the leftover supplies and guns.

"I'll get the last load." I told Gibbs and walked into the destroyed cabin. I picked up the ropes, a few swords and one or two rifles before leaving the cabin. But as soon as I walked on deck, I wished I never did. I felt pain like I had never before, daggers pierced my heart, deeper and deeper by the second, I felt like my lungs had closed up and found it difficult to breathe. There, only a little away from me was Elizabeth and Jack, and they were kissing. My sister kissed him with passion, like I had never seen before and he was kissing her back with the same momentum. This pain was beyond tears. I looked away and left the deck unnoticed. After handing the supplies to Gibbs I sat at the edge of the boat, not talking. A few moments later Elizabeth climbed into the boat without Jack.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked, carefully.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She answered. The crew looked uncertain.

"Go!" She ordered. The longboat casts off into the sea.


	9. A Captain goes down with his Ship

Chapter Nine: A Captain goes down with his Ship

The Kraken wrapped it's tentacles around the Black Pearl and slowly dragged it down into the depths, along with it's Captain. As the ship sunk, I felt that I too, had sunk into the cold, lonely, and depressing ocean. I no longer wanted the chest to return to Port Royal, the Black Pearl was where my freedom lay as well as its Captain. My heart ached when I thought of Jack. But he didn't die for us, as my sister said, he died for her.

Our longboat drifted through the fog-swept swamp towards Tia Dalma's shack. The last rays of sun filtered through the spanish moss. Flames lit the dark shore, a hundred candles are held by men, women, and children, some standing waist-deep in water. It was eerie, a silent vigil. Our boat past the ancient jungle surrounded by silent figures.

I sat on a wooden seat inside the shack, staring at the ground, not speaking, no-one was. Will was absentmindedly throwing his dagger into the table top and pulling it out again, Gibbs was outside on the veranda, and everyone else was just sitting there. Tia Dalma came around, offering the crew drinks.

"It's a shame." She told Will. "I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your faddar's soul.

"Doesn't matter now." Will went on, sadly. "The Pearl's gone. Along with it's Captain." Tia offered me a drink next but I shook my head.

"It will warm de heart of misery." She insisted. I took a mug.

"Already the world seems a bit less bright." Gibbs said, coming inside. "He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti agreed.

"He was a gentlemen of fortune, he was." Pintel stated.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth put in. Will didn't say anything, neither did I. I couldn't. Everyone took a gulp from their mugs except for me. Will noticed that Elizabeth was feeling down.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back… Elizabeth…" He began.

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma interrupted. "What would you…? What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to de ends of de eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" I finally looked up, and for the first time in a while, I was sure that the decision I had made was a right one.

"Aye." It was the first thing I'd said since Jack had died.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

"Aye." Pintel said.

"Aye." Ragetti repeated.

"Awk! Aye!" Cotton's Parrot answered. Elizabeth looked at Will.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Aye." Will finished.

"Alright." Tia smiled. "But if you're goin' to brave de weird, and haunted shores at world's end, den… you will need a Captain you knows dose waters." Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps, walk steadily down the wooden stairs. A man with matted blonde hair, a scar on his right cheek, and a small monkey on his shoulder appeared. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was impossible… the man was Barbossa.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" He crunched into a green apple, making juice dribble down his chin and laughed.


End file.
